A Little Hocus Pocus
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jemma. Emma's a witch, and her town has ghosts, werewolves and all.. you just have to figure out whose bad or good. Is Jay bad? He's a vampire..and seems to be everywhere she is when shes in danger; or is it more than that? Is he her dark hero? Nothings ever as it seems in this damn crazy town.
1. What Are You?

They always came out to the woods, like stupid kids would. A boy, his name was Peter, Jay had to hear it every time the pretty blonde protested when he tried to feel her up.

The blondes name, Emma. Jay heard it every time the stupid pathetic little boy tried forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. Pretty little Emma, a human girl. She was beautiful in a way where she glowed, in the middle of a forest too but her innocence? She reaked of it.

What was he doing in a forest you'd ask... well, he sorta belonged here, in the dark, far away from society. He was a vampire, but even as a human people didn't take kindly to him.

He stayed back in the shadows, his gold eyes scanning the 'couple'. The couples car, to the left of them. They were enjoying the stars, I guess as they sat on the blanket.

"It's our first anniversary." the boy said to Emma. Emma smiled softly as they both sat against a tree, he leaned over and kissed her then softly played with her hands.

Emma declared, "It's been one month Peter. Dont people celebrate when it's been one year?" she teasingly gave him a look.

Jay watched her closer. She was so neive, you could tell by just looking at the girl. Clueless.. it made him mad she was putting herself in this position..alone in the woods with a desperate boy.

"But your special to me. A month is more than I thought i'd get with you." Peter whispered, putting a hair behind her ear.

Jay snickered, roaming the shadows and hiding behind trees.. good line. He'd use that line too if he had a problem getting girls, but being Jay, he didn't. Actually he hated socializing and most humans. All, actually. He looked back at Emma.

"Your sweet." she told Peter and looked up at the moon. It was getting late. Maybe she should start getting home. There's been noises in the woods a lot, and she was beginning to think, and know, something else was with them.

"You're beautiful." he started kissing around her neck and Emma shifted awkwardly.

"Peter..." she went to protest and stand but he grabbed her hand. Emma gasped when he bit her neck a bit too hard when he tried sucking on it again, trying to form a hickey or commit murder, "Peter! OW!"

"Sorry. Just let me-" she cut him off when he tried to hold her down and from running.

The vampire in the shadows tilted his head a bit curiously. Peter noticed Emma wanted to leave and couldn't have that, he grabbed her waist and then shoved her to the ground, underneath him.

"No, Peter!" she yelled and tried scratching at his face, "Stop!" he grabbed her hands

Jay went to turn and walk back home, this wasn't his business, he didn't know either of them, what'd it matter to him?

"You let Sean Cameron fuck you." spat Peter, soothing his hand up her skirt.

"LET ME GO!" Emma cried out and tears formed to her eyes as she heard him unzip his pants, "No, please, no!" she begged.

Peter went to pull her skirt down until he cried out in pain himself, his wrist felt broken. He looked up to what held his wrists and his eyes bulged out when he saw the guys eyes were pure black, and the thing had fangs as he madly breathed over him. Peter cringed some more until he was thrown off of Emma who was in a panic herself and crawled back away from both guys.

Peter rolled around on the ground holding his hand and cried in pain. Jay stood over him and bent down, "No!" Peter yelled, "I'm sorry! I won't do anything ever again." he shook as he saw Jay just stay still, doing nothing. He had no idea what to do. Would Jay kill him if he moved? It was that or run, what other choice did he have?

Peter sniffed and choked on a cry before he got up, ran for hell to his car, started it and raced out. Jay turned to look over his shoulder to watch the car speed out of the woods, he was sure Peter smashed his window with a branch in a hurry and didn't even stop.

As the moon blared down upon that, he listened to a howl deep in the forest from a wolf.

Jay heard leaves being crunched and turned. Oh right, the girl. Emma..

Emma was already standing up and eyeing him. Jay squinted his eyes as he eyed her back. This girl had balls to size him up the way she was after he just so kindly** helped** her.

"_What_ are you?" she asked. She saw him wearing a a dark shirt with dark blue jeans, his skin milk white and pretty icy blue eyes. He had dangerous and mysterious vibes coming off him

"What are _you_?" he taunts back.

Emma looked sadly down and then back at him to say, "Th-thank you."

"Wasn't for you." he bittered, "I live in these woods. You guys wouldn't shut the hell up."

Emma went to explain, "He was-"

"I just said, I don't care what he was doing." Jay confirms, then noted to himself he knew exactly what that boy was going to do to her and since he stopped it, she should try to even forget it happened. Forget he was even here. He was no good than that boy.. he's done bad things before too.

"You did stop it though."

"Go home." he sighed, annoyed with the questions.

"Wait... _who _are you?" she called after him. No answer. She heard something in the bushes and gasped, turning and held her hands in fists.

"You are not going to be able to fight a werewolf with your bare hands." he taunted, but she couldn't see him and cried out when a wolf jumped out of the bushes and suddenly Jay appeared, ready to catch it before it leapt onto the girl but suddenly, the wolf stopped mid air, and it was whimpering.

Emma's hands were up now, and it was like magic. **no**, it **was **magic. She held the wolf up by her powers and sent it down to the ground, so hard it cried out and whimpered, turning around from them and fleeing away.

Emma panted, eyes wide and looked to Jay who slowly turned to her and blinked, his mouth fallen in shock.

"You're...a.." he picked up his mouth and eyes her suspiciously, "A witch?" he looked at her a bit disgusted. Witches are what created vampires, when a man hurt a woman many centeries ago.. she cursed him with fangs and abnormal effects..making him a monster.

"You didnt see _anything _okay!?" she snapped, and stormed passed him.

Jay narrowed his eyes, watching the girl until out of site and he clenched his jaw, looking up at the moon and back to where she once stood.

Hmm.

Interesting.

THE NEXT DAY.

The school bell rang and Emma ran her hand through her hair. She'd been thinking about lastnight since.. last night, even dreamt of the beautiful stranger with pale skin.

Jesus, was she a fool or what? Emma closed her locker and turned to go to class, she stopped when she saw Peter.

Oh no.

But when Peter looked at her his eyes widen and he quickly turned, running off.

Emma had to smile a bit, wow. That was easier than she thought. Peter and none of his stupid friends would ever bother her again. Thanks to...whoever mystery man was. Mysterious, really hot guy.

"Jay Hogart.." someone answered for her and Emma turned around to see her best friend and smiled brightly.

"Manny." she greets and then gave a look, "Huh?"

"His names Jay Hogart, the guy you met last night." Manny told her and Emma looked around before glaring at Manny.

"I told you not to read my mind anymore." Emma hissed, "If we're going to be friends, and you want me to keep your little gift and our secrets a secret?"

"No reading your mind, I get it but I didn't have to! I saw it. The whole thing in a dream, even the part with Peter." Manny explained and took Emma's arm, pulling her in closer.

Manny was like a seer, she saw things you know? Physic almost. She only saw what she needed to see, and she could read anyones mind. Emma didn't really believe in magic, but she believed in Manny, specailly when Manny knew Emma's every single thought in grade 2 when she was new to school. Manny said Emma's thoughts were so different then everyone's though. Emma was always examining things, people, unlike others who just daydreamed and thought about gossip. The two were best friends ever since, espashally when Manny found out Emma had her own natural witch powers.. Manny was a witch too with a powerful gift, but Emma was a strong born to be witch. She didn't know why she wouldn't embrace it.

"Wait, so how do you know his name?" Emma asked her.

Manny let a breath out. "My dream started with what happened last night, to the part where you fled off, then everything went black and white and it was like I was in the older days, he looked a bit younger and less mean, laughing with some buddies until he was suddenly in the back of an old pub and screaming in pain, changing into a vampire."

A vampire! So that's what he was?!

"Be careful, okay? Don't go in those woods again." Manny pleaded, shaking Emma by her shoulders. The blonde had a thing for getting into things and standing up for what she believed in. She was the good girl of the school, Miss Care Taker.. she stuck her nose into everything.

"He said he lived there." Emma said, drifting off in thought. Maybe she could find out where he lived...

Manny groaned as the late bell rang. She had to go. She looked at Emma desperately, "Please don't be a Detective Emma, we all know you love to know things, but this we should stay out of it."

"Okay, promise. We'll stay out of it." Emma insisted and Manny nodded to give a little wave and walked off.

Emma looked over her shoulder watching Manny go and then smirked looking back. Not 'we', just 'she' will find out. Emma opened her locker back up and got her coat, running out of school.

Emma had walked all the way to the woods downtown. She took a bus though too. She bent down while going under a big branch and then here she was, again in the woods.

"If I was a house, where would I be?" she said to herself, looking around.

A voice made her jumped, "If you were sane, where would you be?" he huskily said. It sent chills up Emma's spine.

"You!" She turned and looked at his figure, in the shadows.

"You." he mocked back with a small smirk.

"Jay Hogart." she corrected herself, proud she finally learned the name of her savoir. Though with him being a savoir, she didn't feel so safe right now as she heard a growl. Did he just growl?!

"Who told you that?" he sneered.

Meanwhile, back at school, Manny had drifted off in class beside Darcy, another friend...

_"I don't know, __Emma__, what am I?" Jay asked the blonde, cornering her to a tree and she looked what? Scared? Manny couldn't tell._

_"You're a vampire." Emma declared. _

"SHIT!" Manny exclaimed and woke up. Stupid dreams! Stupid Emma! She told her not to go. Darcy gave Manny a strange look.

"You okay?" she teased.

Craig Mannings turned around in his desk, "Manuela, are you okay?" he asked. Usually Manny would stay to gawk him, but she had things to do and grabbed her books. Emma was introuble! ... Or maybe not. Who knows. But she had to get to those woods! Who knew if vampiress were bad or good, they usually had bad reps in the movies. HELL, who knew they exsisted?!

"Miss. Santos!" the teacher yelled watching the girl dish out of class in a hurry.


	2. You're Everything A Big Bad Wolf Wants

_**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want**_

Listen to me _**[howl]**__****_

Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone

"I said, who told you that?" Jay asked Emma again, finally coming out of the trees towards her. Emma's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"You have secrets, so do I." she taunted.

Jay gave her such a dark look, she swallowed her fear down hard in her throat.

"_Emmmmmmaaaa!_" came Manny's yell in the back of the woods.

Manny climbed through big bushes and trees and scoffed. Where the hell is she? It was getting dark. The sun was down. Manny looked up and gasped out loud, "Shit!" she cursed.

A guy leaned against a tree. He was pale looking, but also, and Manny thought it too, hot. But no time for that! Even though it was strange just him hanging out here in the woods with two other guys who stood behind him. One with a fohawk, the other was a girl with all dark features but both pale looking.

The guy on the tree smirked, and he was suddenly even hotter. He nodded behind her and said, "She's that way."

Manny eyed him and then his friends before she turned to go look, what was the harm? She was already lost. But there was nothing.

"Emma!" Manny yelled again and suddenly the hot guy appeared again behind her, no friends this time. Wierd.

"Sorry, I meant that way." he nodded to the left.

"Where is she!?" Manny yelled at him.

"Maybe she doesn't need to be found." he taunted her back and started walking around her in a circle, eyeing her up and down.

"God, what are you? The cheshire cat?" she snapped at him and looked around.

He chuckled and crossed his arms, "Maybe. Can you stand on your head?" he qouted the cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"UGH!" Manny shoved past him and kept walking. She then almost fell back when he appeared like a ghost infront of her. She was beginning to get scared.

He gazed down at her and asked, "Didn't granny ever tell you not to go in the woods?"

"Yeah, right after she told me if strangers talk to me, kick them in the balls." she sneered and he raised an eyebrow. Woah, he had grey natural eyes, that's kind of... beautiful.

"Your charming." he teased Manny by her manners and his eyes twinkled.

"Your irritating." she shot back and began running again through the trees.

Back with Emma, Jay was circling her the way the stranger had just with Manny, but more...hungrily.

"You won't hurt me." Emma said outloud. She then yelped when she was pushed up against a tree, his hands gripped her arms and pressing her against it harder

"That so?" he taunts, his fangs growing and Emma's heart was going wild, not from being scared. Oddly enough, but from being close to him..he was so gorgeous..but so mean.

"So do it." she challenged, putting her nose up. Jay clenched his jaw, she was such a smart ass. She easily crawled under his skin like no other could. Then he noticed they were in more light, and he could see her so much better. Which was maybe why he couldn't let her go, or stop looking at her. Same went with her.

That's when he saw her, really saw her. She was the most beautiful thing on earth he'd ever seen, even in his dreams. She was what made the world go round, and she is what kept evil away.

Emma's breath stopped seeing the way he was looking at her right now, and she didn't feel threatened by it, she knew from this moment on she'd crave for this look. The look in his eyes looked as her as if she was the most precious thing. Those eyes of his were hypnotizing.

"Emma!" the two tore apart when Manny came running over and split them up, cupping Emma's face to see if she was okay.

"I tried to stop her." came the strangers voice again, the 'chesire' cat.

"Little miss riding hood in the middle of the forest." said the friends who appeared again, the one with the fohawk said it, and grinned at Manny.

"No, no. It's this one that has a liking for the woods." the girl said, circling Emma.

The 'chesire' gave a bored look to Jay, "If you're not going to eat her, may I?" he eyed Emma with a smirk, she glared yet was a bit more afraid of him then Jay.

"Not today, Lucas." Jay replied, giving Emma a taunting look.

"I asked politely." Lucas insisted and Spinner and Jane laughed until hearing Jay's low growl and stopped. Jay rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Guys lets go." said the girl, Jane, she had dark hair, with piercings and a punk look. Very pale.

"Let's go before they do find things out, and we have to kill em." said Spinner

Lucas, Jane, Spinner and Jay went to turn and walk away until Emma choked out, "I already know."

Manny shut her eyes. So did she, but she didn't yell it to the world! "Emma!" she hissed under her breath.

Jay looked at Spinner, causing Lucas and Jane to look at another questionably and the girl ended up smiling entreatingly

"She better be sure." Jane confirms.

Emma took one step back when Jay slowly stalked toward her and noticed she was at a tree and couldn't run now. Damn it.

"I don't know, Emma, _what_ am I?" Jay asked the blonde, cornering her.

Manny already knew what was coming and took a step back herself when the others began walking closer.

"You're a vampire." Emma declared.

Emma couldn't move off the tree, he was too close and everyone knew you probably couldn't out run a vampire.

Jay was inches in front of her and he turned his head to look at his friends.

When his head turned back he had fangs out and growled grabbing her neck. Emma shut her eyes tight. No, she wouldn't be afraid!

She opened her eyes and then let a few breaths out. Everyone but she, Jay and Manny had disappeared. Jay's face was back to normal, looking at her sincerely.

"See? Even if you think you know, you don't really. You're not aware of what I could do to you." he told her.

Emma looked at Manny who looked as if she was ready to book it, with her or not.

"If you could kill me, why am I not dead?"

"Maybe you're ruining my appetite." he teased

"Are they vampires too?" Emma asked curiously.

Jay sighed, and shrugged. Why not tell her? She was something of the supernatural too.

"Lucas is a werewolf, Jane and Spinner are vampires." he explained, "Lucas and Jane are siblings but then she met Spinner and turned."

"I thought vampires and wolves hated another?" Emma asked him.

Jay nodded his head at her, "They do. But not us... Spinner kind of fell in love with one mistakenly." he said, "Now Jane's half of both." He went on.

"You can love something that's not your same kind?" Manny asked and Jay merely nodded and caught Emma's eye. They quickly looked away. Manny continued gawking, "That's beautiful."

"Now that you have the whole story, why don't you girls, leave?" he taunted, raising an eyebrow

Manny rolled her eyes and took Emma's hand, "Right when we were just getting along." she said sarcastically.

Jay only watched Emma being pulled further and further away from him, it actually kind of...hurt. He wanted her to stay, but this was what had to be done... he guessed. He painfully looked away and stood still in his spot and looked down.

Emma looked over her shoulder too but then he had disappeared.


	3. I'm Anything But Ordinary

Emma had promised Manny not to go back into those woods, but for some reason, she never stopped curiously thinking about that certain vampire for what was now three weeks later.

"Em." Manny harshly whispered during class, snapping her out of it

Emma was zoning out so hard, the pencil on her desk she was staring at was slowly beginning to rise in mid air and snapped down when Manny caught her doing it.

Damn being a witch!

Emma looked around in a bit of panic, hoping nobody saw that.

Clear.

She looked over to Manny, passing a sad sorry smile. What was she doing?! She was a smart girl, she could always pay attention and focus, she loved doing homework!

"Just for two hours!" begged Manny as they exited the classroom for lunch.

Their friend Darcy followed after them and held her books, "Yeah I heard it's going to be pretty off the hook." she comments.

Emma gave them a playful look, "you guy know I don't like to party."

"I think you owe meeee." sang Manny, giving Emma a look.

Emma scowled, but it was true. Manny did come rescue her and that was pretty good friend thing to do.. nobody else would do that.

Emma shook her head no and Manny groans "Please Emma, I'm on my knees!" she exclaims and gets on them, Emma laughed out loud and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Emma finally says and Manny and Darcy jumped up and down happily "Why do you want to go to the ravine so bad?" she questions.

Manny giggles "To dance my boot-tay" she danced around Emma to hug her and added, "And...the boys!" she cheered and laughed, Emma couldn't hold it in either and giggled a bit too, classic Manny. Manny caught her breath and stands up straight, gasping "What are we going to wear?"

Darcy, Emma and Manny now stood in Emma's room, the basement of her house.

Emma watched as her best friend attacked her own closet and threw Emma some clothes "Thanks but I don't want to wear fishnet stockings, they seem kinda...whoreish?" Emma laughs picking them up with her finger and throws them to the side for Darcy to examine.

Manny turned to Emma, "That's the whole point" she said "the ravine, you can be whoever you want to be. Barely any of our classmates go, it can be sometimes dangerous."

"Should we be going.." Emma drifted off.

Manny gave her a warning look, "You've put yourself through more dangers than this. It's just a party!" she insisted.

In the end Emma wore a jean mini skirt with black high heels. Her make up was simple and her long blonde hair was curled. Finishing it off with a red tank top.

"Kay, great. Let's go!" yells Emma laughing and pulling Manny's hand as they ran down the stairs and Darcy followed after them.

Emma grabbed her black coat that was as long as where her skirt stopped and put her loose hood on.

The girls walked to the Ravine which was an abandoned park where firepits, music and people took over. People were dancing and they met up with a few friends at a bench, leaving their coats with them and walking around. Emma had a couple guys flirting with her and Manny standing in a little group.

"Watch it." Darcy said annoyingly when a red head from school shoved by them when they got some drinks

"Doesn't she go to our school?" Manny asked her.

Emma glanced over to see a red head girl named Ellie indeed from school and she didn't look happy.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Emma declared.

"Have a drink and stop worrying your pretty little head." Manny teased.

Emma couldn't though, she could practically feel someone watching her she just couldn't find them. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. She shrugged it off, plus Manny brought her to the dance area, the guys who were flirting with them followed as well.

As she was getting pulled around people by Manny, Emma glanced around and there was a little space between some crowd, and between that space was clear enough to see **him**, he stood on his own with his eyes on her too and staring right back, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a red cup.

Wow, he was actually.. well, she couldn't say out of the woods, the Ravine was still a park. . but it was wierd to see Jay Hogart _her_e. This place must of been more dangerous than Manny thought.

Emma looked away to feel arms embrace her, one of the guys wanting to dance with her.

What could she do? Accept obviously. She was here for just that right?

_**(reach out- Hilary duff)  
On a mission, for position by the end of the night  
It's like a prey, playin' games with the hunter  
You better run boy, time to surrender**_

And all I need is to feel you  
All I want is to feel you

They started swaying to the music and the guy was smiling dancing with her but Emma couldn't get Jay off her mind, she moved her eyes a bit looking back at the place he stood. He was still there, listening to something some guy said who walked up to him. When the guy walked away from him Emma felt herself blush when he caught her watching and she got hold of those memorizing pierced blue eyes.

Emma wrapped her arms around her dance partner and finished up to the song.

Jay couldn't help as he kept staring at Emma, she had something that he wanted. That sunshine in her smile, sparkle in her eyes...that beauty. And he loved the way she laughed with her friends before, but wasn't enjoying it much seeing her dancing with this stupid human boy.

Soon enough Manny took her away and back to their friend Darcy.

"You guys wanna walk me home?" Darcy laughs to Emma and Manny who share a look and nod, what the hell right? She was in their direction anyway.

Emma looked back but saw Jay gone, disappeared. God he should stop doing that..did he think he was frickin batman?

_**And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me**_

As they started walking home Darcy went on and on about the spirit squad in school. Manny groans rolling her head back and even SHE was on the cheerleading team. Emma shook her head smiling.

"Oh and then Peter, Emma you should know Peter" Darcy winks at her and Emma rolled her eyes to Manny, Well he-"

Darcy stopped in the middle of her sentence and Emma thanked the lord. Manny giggled seeing Emma's lips mouth 'finally' and turn to see Darct not even moving. The girls gave a weird look and Manny stepped forward a bit "Darc, are you okay?"

"Guys.." Darcy points behind them, "What the hell is that?" she asks and the girls turn to see some guy coming over, hunched a bit foward, and something was wrong with his face. Manny's eyes widened and before she could react the guy striked her across the face, sending her to the ground. Hard.

Darcy let out a scream and Emma went to help Manny, the guy grabbed her and brought her to the ground with her "Darcy!" Emma yells but all the girl could do was scream.

The guy gripped her hard with amazing strength and Emma struggled as much as she could, if she could just get her hand free she could probably shock him with her powers or send him flying off her.

His face was all bumpy, eyes gold, then Emma's eyes widen seeing him growling down at her and opened his mouth to bite her.

Vampire.

Huge fangs appeared and he brought his head down to Emma's neck who screamed and shut her eyes tight.

While Darcy was screaming , someone shoved her to the side a bit more than gently and grabbed the guy from the back of his neck who was on top of Emma, and he ripped him off Emma and threw him to the road which was 10 feet away.

Manny groans standing up and Emma caught her breath on the ground also standing up and running over to Manny to help her up.

Jay had saved her.

The vampire turned to them, and Emma noticed the guy take notice in Jay or something, because one look at him and the vampire stopped growling, and Jay held onto a stern stone cold face until the vampire looked so frightened, and ran away. Literally ran off, like a scared cat.

Emma looked at Jay in confusion. Why was that vampire afraid of his own kind? Jay was a vampire too..

The girls stared right at him and Darcy let out a breath "Thank you" she cried and ran up to Jay, wrapping her arms around his waist,"You saved my life" she tried playing dasmel in distress.

Behind her Emma and Manny shared a crazy look but ignored it as Emma put her hand on her neck, the guy bit her! Not too deep though, she wasn't bleeding or anything. Just a little scrape.

"You okay?" Jay noticed Emma put her hand on her neck and she just nods looking back up at him as he simply removed Darcy off him and walked over infront of her.

She let out a little "thanks" and Manny stared at him.

HE saved them? Wasn't he..one of them?

Darcy pushed herself a bit between them and smiled pointing to herself "I'm Darcy" she said and points to behind her "Their Manny and Emma. I go to Harvey High. Yourself?" she questions and Jay held a tiny smile.

"No where" he answers. She gave him a wierd look. Drop out? He looked a bit older than them, maybe by two years. Oh maybe he was a college boy!. She plastered a fake little grin wrapping herself on his arm.

"Would you walk me home?" she coughs remembering Emma and Manny were there "Oh, them too. But I wouldn't feel save unless you walked us home" she confirms.

Having his arm in hers, held hostage, Jay couldn't really say no as she dragged him..besides, he did want to walk **one **of them home safely at least.

Manny and Emma shared a snicker and then followed them from behind. Darcy turns her head a bit over her shoulder "Guys, I'm gonna have to come over. I don't want to be alone tonight" she said.

They tried to hide their insults and anger. Darcy wasn't even touched! They just grit their teeth and nod. They continued walking.

"What was that thing?" Manny asks Emma in a whisper, so Darcy couldn't hear.

With his vampire hearing, Jay heard every little thing.

"Vampire." Manny said, sure about it, "It was right?"

"That or a Psycho?" Emma teased and Jay smirked walking ahead listening to their conversation.

It was clearly another vampire.

Manny spoke up, "Thank god **you **were there." she told Jay admittingly.

"How did you just _happen_ to be there?" Emma asks walking behind Jay who turns a bit to look at her and innocently shrugs, smirking. That damn smirk! It was sexy as hell.

They got to Emma's house and Darcy opened the door without even asking Emma's permission and turns to Jay "oh!" she digged into her coat pocket and gets out a piece of paper and a tiny pencil. Manny giggles, did that girl usually carry those items around. "here" she hands the paper to Jay and goes into the house smiling.

Manny followed her in and Jay saw that it was Darcys number and once she was out of sight he laid it on the table out on the porch right before Emma walked into the house and laughs a bit, seeing that "Nobody rejects Darcy Edwards" she insists, knowing the boys at school loved her.

But Jay liked...different kinda girls.

"She's not my..." Jay looked for a word "type" he played a little joke with himself but she got it and rolled her eyes smiling.

"Night" she said and closed the front door slowly, biting her lip and wishing she could invite him in.. but she was deep down, afraid.

After tonight? What if Jay went all blood thirsty and hurt one of them? Would he?

Jay turned and went back down the steps. Emma decided to peek back out the window to notice he was completely out of sight already and she frowned, looking down sadly.  
_  
__**(anything but ordinary- train)  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me**_**  
**_**i don't understand anything any more**__**  
**__**and this world that im tied up in**__**  
**__**are digging me in the walls**____**that I climb up to get to your story.**_

_**It's anything but ordinary**__**  
**__**and when the world is on it's knees with me its fine**__**  
**__**and when i come to the rescue**__**  
**__**i get nothing but left behind**_

_**and everybody seems to be getting what they knew is mine**__**  
**__**cause your what I need so badly**__**  
**__**and Im anything but ordinary.**_


	4. Trust Me

The girl had gone back down to Emma's room as her parents were dead asleep, but they couldn't do just that..couldn't sleep.

Emma came into her bedroom holding an ice pack and hands it over to Manny, she puts it on her cheek and Emma put a little bandage on her neck.

Manny suddenly could hear Darcy thinking as the girl stood as Emma's mirror, brushing her hair.

'_I wonder when he'll call...damn he was hot.' Darcy thought and Manny could hear it._

Manny laughed and coughed awkwardly when both Emma and Darcy gave her a look. What was so funny?

Manny changed the subject, "Sorry just.. Darcy you played SUCH a damsel in distress tonight."

Emma laughed too and Darcy looked at them with wide eyes "I might have to take therapy because of this okay!?" she exclaims, the girls had to laugh at her again. She smirks "That Jay guy..." she whistles "he's hott! With a double t" she smirks.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling..so it wasn't shocking Darcy said everything she thought.

Manny nods agreeing though and smiled looking at Emma "I think he had a thing for Emma"

Emma blushed madly and looked down, shaking her head no.

Manny rolled her eyes knowing that had to be it though.. why else would he save them? He was a vampire and he wasn't so nice to _her _when they had met. Something was for sure between him and Emma.

Darcy had jealous written all over her face and rolled her eyes getting up "a guy like that? No way" she looked at Emma who frowned deeply and avoided her eyes, "Not saying your ugly or anything Em, you're beautiful. Not like me though" she smiled proudly twirling her hair and gets into the bed beside them "I just think, a guy like that? Looks for SO much more" she said.

Manny looked to Emma who just laid down getting comfy and trying to ignore Darcy. Manny huffs and shuts off the lamp so they could sleep.. Darcy could be such a bitch sometimes. Manny never seen Emma so distracted by a guy before, school usually came first yet she knew Emma had thought about him maybe once or twice because she accidently actually HEARD her think about him in class the past few weeks.

Emma hated her listening to her thoughts though, so tried not to.

The following Monday came sooner than ever and Emma came into the school to have Peter run right up to her "Are you okay?" he panics a little "I heard you were attacked" he shakes his head "If you need to cry? You can cry in my arms..." he drifts.

Emma ugh'd. Clearly someone forgot about staying away from her. .

Emma gave a strange look to just head to her locker "Who told you this?" she asked opening her locker.

"Darcy" he said. Obviously. "It's all over school, some guy saved you guys and her espashally."

Emma resisted rolling her eyes as she took out some books, "Yeah, Jay r**eally **liked _her_." she scowled a bit then coughed awkwardly.

Was she being jealous?

"Yeah she said that too" nods Peter "She also said that the guy who attacked you guys tried to bite her!" he exclaims with wide eyes. Emma rolled her eyes not believing what she was hearing but just nods not really caring to insist it was her who almost got bit.

The bell rang and Emma went to class, sitting in her usual seat next to Manny and running fingers through her hair as she sighed, "Can you believe everybody knows what happened this weekend?"

Manny laughs "Yeah, and I guess Darcy brought Jay home after he came to the rescue..least, that was the version I heard. "

The two share a laugh and shake heads as the teacher came in and started to teach.

During the middle of the class Manny glanced at Emma and bit her lip "So...I was thinking..." she drifts, Emma looks over and gives a look seeing Manny was kind of nervous to ask. She put an angel act on and pouted her lip "Will you go to the ravine this weekend again?"

Emma laughed out loud "Are you kidding Manny?!" she laughs again "A big fat no no, actually? EXTRA MAJOR NO" she shook her head and looked back down to her work to hear Manny give a little cry. She wasn't going to change her mind though.

End of story.

No more.

Done!

"please?" Manny asks again.

"No!" laughs Emma.

Manny lifted her hands to look like a puppys paws begging and Emma giggled madly, UGH! The things she did for this girl.

"You WILL owe me." warned Emma, raising an eyebrow.

Manny nodded happily, "Anything you want." she pinched Emma's cheek who just nodded.

Emma ran to her phone that night, hearig it ring and ring and she guessed nobody was home and ran to the kitchen, answering it:

Emma: Hello?

Spike: Emma, It's mom. Im going to be gone for the week, your Dad's brothers in the hospital.

Emma: Oh no. Yeah, that's fine. Tell Uncle Joey I hope he feels better.

Spike: I will sweetie. There's money on the kitchen table okay? Bye honey. I'll call to check in

Emma hung up and went to her parents room upstairs. She loved her parents personal bathroom, it wasn't very fair they had this huge bath tub and room when she got one small bathroom with half a shower.

She happily turned on the baths water tap.

She climbed in, and closed her eyes, letting the water run over her body and sinking into it, listening to it fall and after she was all washed and dried up, she tossed her wet hair to one side and wrapped a pink towel around her body.

She got into her baggy grey sweat pants and put on barely a shirt but hey, she was alone. It was a white tank top that barely covered her waist, her belly botton peeking out.

She dried her hair and as she plugged it out and opened her bathroom door, she went down the stairs to put on the kettle. When she passed the front door she decided to go grab the mail and she could hear the soft little noises the crickets made and the moon was shining bright. She opened her mail box receiving one letter. It was for her so she closed the box, walking back up her drive way looking down while looking who it was from.

She looked up "SHIT!" she jumped while dropping her letter. "God!" she laughs and bends down getting it back and looks up at Jay who stood before her. Her heart skipped .

He smirked and raised an eyebrow by her little out burst.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

He shrugs slowly putting his hands in his black jacket "Seeing how you are" he said. Emma laughs a bit going around him and stands on her porch turning back to him.

"Let's talk about how _you _are." she taunted and he curiously tilted his head for her to go on, "So what are you? A good vampire or something? Or do you like to make your prey trust you before you murder them?"

"You trust me?" he bluntly asked, a bit shocked and she blinked.

Oh she admitted that out loud?

"Don't change the subject." she said, trying not to smile as he proudly grinned and shrugged.

"I'm not **good **per say.. whose perfect? I could be mean..." he suggests

She frowned, not wanting to see his mean side. She looked down and nervously played with her hands as she asked ,"So do you feed off humans?"

"For now? No."

Emma wasn't sure how she was to take that answer.. but at least he was being honest.

Emma went to walk back inside but turned back to him, "Vampires can't come inside unless invited right?"

He nodded, eyeing her closely as she went to shut the door, hinting that she didn't want to invite him in and he spoke up, stepping forward a bit, "Thought you trusted me?"

Emma's brown eyes sunk into his, softeninig a bit but muttered sadly, "G'night." with that, she closed the door and then leaned on it, closing her eyes.

She was..she was falling for a damn vampire. As if her life wasn't bad enough as a witch! She scoffed at herself and ran her hands through her hair.


	5. In The Arms Of A Vampire

Manny breaths leaning back on her couch and looks at Emma "Your serious?" she asks and Emma nods fast. Manny frowns then gave a wierd look "Why was he here?"

They sat at her house as Emma explained what had happened last night with Jay

"he said to see how I was.." Emma drifts off.

"So he cares." smirked Manny to wash it off when Emma gave her a groan. She clearly didn't want to crush on a vampire but it was kinda late for that..it was more serious. "Okay, so you asked if him if he was evil and he gave a 'not right now' reply?"

"Mhm, how do I trust that?" Emma asked her, "He knows where I live and sleep now.."

"Em.. if he wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Did you see how far he threw that vampire off you?" reminded Manny

Emma nodded slowly. That was very true.

"Here." Manny gets up and runs upstairs for a second, leaving Emma alone and wondering what the heck she was doing until she came back down with a cross necklace, "Vampires hate the cross, right?"

Emma put it on and then she wore her black coat now over her jeans, ready to go. She hugged Manny good bye, and then she left to back to her house, and walking down the dark night streets. She looked ahead to see a figure coming up to her with that famous smirk. Jay... again.

Speak of the devil.

"You're really good at this stalking thing" Emma insisted but paused a bit, a little nervous she was alone with him..no house to run into.

He just nods and she tilted her head until seeing what he was looking at.. her neck. She got hot and nervous as he reached up..

"Easy" he teased "I'm looking at your necklace" he steps closer and lifts it lightly with his fingers, gazing into her eyes quickly before looking down at it longingly. Emma's brown eyes stared up at him as he touched it.

Manny was wrong..it wasn't doing anything to him, which Emma didn't fully mind; she didn't want to hurt him. If he was different? Fine, so was she. It was knowing if he was good or bad was her need to find out.

"Doesn't hurt you know?" he looked her in the eyes again and she tried not to go red.

Stupid Manny.

"What hurts you then?" she asked sort of interested. He chuckles walking with her towards her house again.

"But then you'd know how to kill me" he teased. He let a breath out looking ahead as he thought about it and turns his head her way, not believing he was going to tell her this.

It was like Fight Club. Rules about Fight club you don't talk about Fight Club..only, rules with Vampires? You don't talk about vampires to humans..ever. ESPASHALLY witches.

"Stakes? Yes. Turn to dust? No, only when we go into sunlight...which we never can" he explains, "or that happens." Jay went on "Are we all Evil?" he looks down at her "Depends..." he drifts mysteriously. She smiled a little giving a questionable look up at him

"On what?" they turn on her street and walk down it towards her house just 3 houses away.

"If your cravings get the better of you" he confirms "They can get to you some days, the demon literally lives inside us.. like the devil and angel on your shoulders..only theres no Angel, only the devil..and you have to try and resist."

Emma looked at him, frowned very deeply seeing a torchered look over his face. He literally was fighting his own personal demon every day.

"What about that myth thing about onions?" she asked and he smiled a little nodding to her. She smiled widely, giggling a bit. Out of all things THAT worked? "Then I'll just eat something with onions every night" she proudly said.

"Because I'm going to attack your mouth?" Jay asks then thinks about what that meant...his lips, her lips. Emma hid her blush and looked away

Her heart was pounding so heart, she thought nervously if he could hear it or not.

Jay smirked, looking up at the moon, "You should inside." he warns her and she nods, opening her front door with her key and turned back to him, "Lot of spooky things go bump in the night." he teased.

She smiled rolling her eyes, "Well I saw the way that vampire looked at you the other night, I think I'll be safe if you're here."

He smirked a bit wider, that was true, but when she closed the door he frowned.. she saw that? She'll soon start asking questions then as to why those monsters are afraid of** him**..and he wasn't sure he was ready to tell her that.

That weekend rolled by quick and Emma didn't mind the thought of the Ravine. Maybe she'd see him.

Manny yelled over the music as they pushed through the dancers, "You're here for him!" she yells.

Emma stood guilty but decides to glare "No!" she lied. Manny just nods smiling but not believing her, Emma pointed behind her and Manny saw Craig on his way.

"Damn, he looks good tonight." Manny admitted to then see someone catch her eye behind him. That Lucas guy! From the woods.. and her attention was totally ripped away from Craig, "Be right back." she shoved her drink into Emma's hand and left just as Craig got there.

"Well she's in a rush." Craig joked to Emma who laughed a bit but wondered where the hell Manny was off too. She didn't want to be alone here so clung to Craig most of the night. He was a good guy!

"Your eyes!" he said yelling over the music about an hour later. Emma looks over with those brown sparkling eyes that he was talking about and he grins "I like them, they have a secret behind them or something" he admits. Emma smiled softly, he was sweet but oh boy was he right.

..alot of secrets.

"Thanks..." she drifts off a bit distracted though now..Jay was somewhere, she could feel him watching her. She just didn't want him to know she felt him near, she tried to focus too hard on Craig now.

Craig stepped closer to her "You should come to Sean''s party after. Half the school is going to be there..." he drifts "You should come. I'll walk you home" he smiled down at her as she watched him back with a small smile..

it was cute he thought he could protect her, but he really had no clue what was out there.

Emma felt something behind her, and watched as Craigs eyes slowly looked above her and he stepped back "Oh, hey... didn't see you there"

Emma turned her head to see Jay standing right behind her and moved so they both faced him. He had a dark unreadable look upon his face and her breath got caught in her throat. She couldn't really tell but was that jealousy written over Jay's face? He for sure had a look to kill in his eyes when he looked at Craig.

Emma coughs turning to Craig forgetting he was there "Um, Craig...this is Jay, Jay...Craig" she introduced and plays with her hands. Awkward...

"Hi" nods Craig greeting him and Jay just looks at him blankly and back at Emma. Craig took the hint and coughs pointing behind him looking at Emma "I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" he asks. Emma just nods and Craig went his way. Emma turns to see Jay disappeared again.

"Oh no you don't" she said looking around and saw him appear near the woods and walked over there herself. "Hey!" she calls, Jay turns to smirk a bit and stop by a tree. She folds her arms "Could you not scare off my friends?"

"Not like they know what I am" he shrugs innocently knowing exactly what he did and didn't mind it.

Who did that freaky curly head boy think he was messing with anyways?

She then crossed her arms, seeing him look to happy as his eyes twinkled down at her and he smirked.

"What?" she snapped.

"why are you here?" he asks and Emma opened her mouth to close it. O god, did he know? Jerk. "Didn't you tell Manny you never wanted to come back?" he rests his hand on the tree behind her, stepping closer and she gasped silently, stepping back against it.

Why'd he have to come so close sometimes? She was barely breathing already.

Emma glared at him, "So? I can easily change my mind" she snaps and her heart races as he leans more into her. She couldn't help it, they had a power over another, they couldn't explain it either. It was where they'd to anything just to have another, even if they were trying to fight off these..feelings.

His lips got closer to hers, closing eyes slowly but not fully just yet, his hand rested on her waist now and she stopped breathing, feeling the coldness of his hands but wanted more... "..I can't kiss a _vampire_..." Emma whispered when they **both** leaned in to kiss..it was like her body was disobeying her mind.

His lips were not even an inch from hers and he was right up against her, Emma in his arms. She made no attempt to move though "no..." he admits and she followed his eyes scan to the party, "But you couldn't kiss** him** though either" Emma moved her eyes towards what he was looking at also, Craig.

He was right. Emma didn't want Craig, wanted nobody the way she wanted Jay but he was a VAMPIRE. Could she do this?

Emma bit her lip to slowly stop, seeing him lean in again, eyes daringly on hers, and let him slowly kiss her for a moment until he leaned back, looking at her reaction until she surrendered and leaned up, playfully and softly biting on his lower lip before she kissed him back and he growled in want at that, and kissed her deeply. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling fireworks spark through her and he tightened his strong arms around her waist, but was careful not to use his real strength..he just wanted to so badly feel her.

Manny was standing with Lucas across the party, to look over at the scene from a far and couldn't help herself but to stare.

She knew they had tension between them but didn't think Emma would ever confess to it.

Now there Emma was, pressed against a tree, in the arms of a vampire! And he seemed to be more than enjoying it also.

"that can't be good." muttered Lucas beside her, looking at the scene as well.

Jay and Emma had gotten away from the Ravine and went back to her house. Emma crashed onto her bedroom wall, Jay still kissing her.

He had fun following her through the shadows and hiding on her the whole way home, until she grabbed him and started kissing him again, which made him stay of course and enter the house willingly with her.

Jay kissed Emma harder and lifted her up against the wall. Emma dug at his jeans and undid his buckle. Has she done it before? Once. With her first boyfriend who she really didn't see much of anymore.. you may of heard his name pop up before, Sean. But she wished she saved herself for Jay..she had a huge feeling she was never going to regret this one.

They fell on the bed with shirts and pants off. Jay gripped her thighs that she wrapped her legs around him with from beneath and moaned when he slid his fingers up her skirt and removed her panties.

Jay laid on top of Emma guiding along with her as she held onto him tightly, panting and whimpering a bit.

He was a lot bigger than her first.

But he definaitly knew what he was doing and she was seeing stars, moaning out loud, "Jay!" she calls out as they went a lot more faster, he kissed her shoulder and held her hips hard, she held his arms and tried to keep up but was arching back in pleasure, her eyes shut tight and almost there.

Oh my god he was amazing.

He went a bit slower, but deeper and pulled the back of her neck up to come up and kiss him, which she did and she whimpered and sighed into his mouth, feeling him throbbing inside of her and she was trembling.

Emma wrapped arms around Jay's neck as he sat up with her legs still wrapped around him. She slowly guided staring down at him, his mouth fell in ecstasy and stared back up into her eyes with lust and..something else. She bit her lip and her bare chest was up against his and he leaned his forehead down on her shoulder and she felt him shaking a bit too.

They were both near.

"Oh god, Jay... " Emma moaned loudly tossing her head back in pleasure. Jay kissed up her neck and held down at her thighs so she was still sitting up on him and guiding with him. She came back to kiss him deeply and they slowly fell back he lied on his back, she still on top.

Sheets wrapped around them, so from behind, you only saw Emma's bare back and his hands roaming up it. She shut her eyes tightly again, clenching his arms that she held herself up with support.

They were forehead to forehead now panting when she leaned down again, and Jay moved Emma's hair behind her ear and leans his head up a bit to kiss her softly. She was hitting climax and she let out a little cry needing to scream for him.

she could feel the explosion rising..she wasn't much of a type of girl who always thought about sex, but she found herself insisting she could probably live forever with this.

Jay pulls away from the kiss and pierced his lips together shutting his eyes. He held her tighter feeling himself fall into the climax "Emma!" he shouts. Emma gave one final push down and collapsed on him with his arms around her, she was breathing hard and heavy with a bit of sweat, like him... but ofcourse with him it was cold sweat. She bit her lip as he pulled out of her and he growled a bit, and winced. Fuck..that was.. the word amazing didn't even justify it.

He kissed the top of her head pulling the covers more around her.

Emma smirked tiredly on him falling asleep slowly. Lucky guy didn't have to breath. She was still catching her breath but was soon enough so exhausted she passed right out and he smirked, carressing her hair. She felt him softly carress her hair back and forth and shut her eyes falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Please Don't Go

"WHAT?!" Manny was getting full details from Emma about her night with Jay the next day. They stood in Emma's room,. "You had** sex** with him!?" she freaks out but was also so amazed and grabbed the phone "I SO got to rub this in Darcy's face" she started dialling.

Emma eyes widened grabbing the phone away and throwing it on the bed and sat on the ground with a grumble "You don't get it Manny" she put head in hands. Manny sat on the ground to then smirk.

"Was he good?" Manny received a glare and giggles a bit.

Silence.

Manny glanced at the window and back to Emma "So he's been invited in here?" Emma just nods and Manny gets up going over to the window sticking her head out to peek around, nothing. She turned back smirking "No vampire"

Emma just rolls her eyes and starts to really think about it. Her feelings for Jay were so different, ones she hasn't felt ever before. She wanted him yet being with him could be dangerous and above all, hard.

Manny snapped her out of thinking by smiling again "You slept with a vampire!" she yelled at Emma then thinks "He **is ** a hot vampire" she admits, Emma gave her an insane look. Could she not talk about her sexual life right now!?

That wasn't the delimma, yea it was amazing but her feelings were more scary

"Manny! -**NO**-" Emma shook her head at her, so not the point right now.

"Really? I think he's a hot vampire too" Jay said, standing at the window now with a smirk. Manny yelped, getting the shit scared out of her and Emma just sat there to giggle a little, she was a bit too use to it now. He looks to Emma "What do you have against him?" he smiled slyly.

Was he hoping he'd over hear Emma gush about his good looks? Maybe. But that didn't go to plan.. kind of hit his ego abit

Emma tossed him a little glare, "Well he left me...didn't even stay until morning" she said. Jays confused 'oh' shape mouth, turned into a little smile again and it went bigger as Jay walked closer to Emma

"Yeah well, mornings aren't really friendly with vampires and you looked so peaceful sleeping" he admits bending down in front of her "Plus... I came as soon as the sun went down" he leaned in as Emma smiled a bit and he did back kissing her, smiling against lips as it got more deeper.

Manny coughs smiling and they pull apart as Jay looks over at her, missing Emma's blush as he stood back up straight and coughed lightly.

Manny then gave a weird look "So... daylight hurts you?" she curiously asks and blurted out without thinking, "Geez, that makes it impossible for vampires to date. Do vampires date?"

Jay bit his tongue a bit and Emma looked down, she never really thought about it. Slipped her mind.

"I'm** so** sorry" Manny got the hint that she just made things uncomfortable "forget I asked, just noisy little me" she coughs. "I'm going to go" she points at the door and gives Emma a little wave before leaving.

Emma rubbed one of her arms and finally heard Manny leave as she shut the door downstairs. Jay was still thinking about it and Emma could tell by the look on his face. Emma shrugged her left shoulder "we could always just...try? It's not like I can see you in the day anyways...school"

Jay looks at her with his pierced blue eyes that she sank into every day. But not today, he looked impossible to read now and she could think of nothing but badness coming out of this.

What was going on in his head?

"Don't forget the fact that vampires hate witches even more than humans." Jay added.

Emma, a bit stung, stood up and turned away from him, crossing her arms.

He sighed and looked sadly at her back side, "I'm just saying, nobody would be happy about this." he gestered between them.

She turned back, clenching her jaw a bit as she still had her arms crossed, "So that was it?" she fought her tears, "Just wanted some action?" she taunts.

He gave her half a sneer, insisting she had to know it was more than that.

"Just go away." Emma said, hurt that he would second guess them even just _trying _to make this work. He wasn't even letting them have a chance.

She turned away and then huffed at herself...she was being a stupid highschool girl, she had to grow up so she turned to talk it through but let a tear slip when she saw him gone and her room empty.

He left.

He went away.

**(VNV NATION-ILLUSION)**

**Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave here  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
The world is just illusion trying to change you  
Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here**


	7. Inlove With The Little Witch

Emma wore jeans and a black string top as she slammed her locker shut and went down the school hall way. She couldn't believe Jay did this to her.

"Stupid asshole" she mutters to herself and walked into her classroom, and Craig Mannings was sitting in the seat next to hers,"Um...hi" she said oddly.

Most days, Manny was suppose to sit in that seat. Could he possible...oh I don't know, MOVE?!

Okay so she was a LITTLE moody, but Jay hadn't been around since she told him to go away and it's been a **week**.

Craig was playing with his camera and looked up, "Emma, hey." he greets.

Emma gave a wierd look but slowly sat down, seeing he wasn't going to get out of the seat and it was just in time when Manny came in.

Manny gasped a little "Craig, that's my seat!" she exclaimed as he pointed his camera at her and took a picture.

"Are they assigned?" Craig challanged her and even Emma's mouth fell. Manny glared harder, her puppy young crush on Craig was completely gone now.

"You know" Manny drifts, squinting her eyes at him as she noticed something off about him and added to it, "I always knew you were wierd, the first day I saw you. Specially when you were taking pictures of people you don't even know. Weird!" she exclaims.

Craig caught Emma's eye and he frowns "I like art" he said and turns to Manny "If you knew art you'd know I was capturing their movements"

"Capture mine" Manny put up her middle finger and Emma grabbed it standing up and giving Craig a friendly smile while pointing at the back of the room.

"We're just going to take our seats in the back" she told him and Craig took his glare off Manny to smile at Emma and nod.

The girls sat in the back and Emma laughed a little, "Manny it's just a seat."

"Em." Manny whispered, sitting up a bit more and eyeing Craig up front, "That's not just it. Do you know I can't read his thoughts? What's up with that?"

"Maybe your gift doesn't work on everyone Manny?" Emma guessed.

Manny frowned deeply. She just couldn't believe that... vampires maybe! She noticed she couldn't read Jay's thoughts but she could Lucas'.. which was fun.

Manny decided to change the subject, "Has Jay been around lately?" she noticed her best friend daze off

"Teacher's starting the lesson" Emma ignored her question and opened her binder. Manny sadly watched her Emma try to focus.

Where did Jay go? Why was he doing this to her?

Emma let out a breath when she was walking home from Manny's house another night.

Two weeks now.

Two weeks and it still **hurt **as much as the first day. To add to that, her parents were gone again, Joey was getting better but needed more help around his house. Emma was almost 17 anyways, a big girl, could take care of herself for another week. She went up her house driveway and then abruptly stopped in her tracks when she looked up.

"what are you doing here?" She glared forward to her porch where a certain vampire was standing and actually looking sorry. She won't fall for that though, nope.

Jay put his head down and breaths "I wanted to see you" he looked back up at her as she slowly comes up the stairs "I didn't know you'd be so pissed off." he admits and her mouth fell. What? Did he not know what he did to her? Made her feel?!

"You've been gone for 2 weeks now!" she exclaims and he looks away guilty like and back at her.

"I'm sorry" he said and she snickers "I am! I know I should of called or something but I was kind of busy" thinking about her and what to do. He wished he could see her in the sunshine...she looked beautiful now so he always wondered what it was like in the sun. He wondered what his own kind would do to him if he dated a witch..and he wondered a lot just how powerful she was or if she just had little powers.. it was a lot to think about

"So busy you can't tell me why?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head and not understanding him

"I don't know what to say" he shrugs "I needed time to think about something" he explains as much as she could.

There were things she didn't know and couldn't figure out. He couldn't let her.

"Yeah well you know what?" Emma goes to her door getting her key out "I'll give you more time to _think_" she steps into her house and slams the door on him.

Jay stood outside and huffs, looking where she left.

Emma was leaning on the door still with closed eyes and a tear fell, she opened her brown eyes and looks down to sniff and whipe her tears away. Her phone rang and she sucked in her breath going over to it and answering:

Emma: Hello

Craig: it's Craig, is everything okay? You sound upset

Emma: I'm fine

Craig: Liar. But that's okay...cause I'm going to make you feel better.

Emma: Who gave you my number?

Craig laughs: Darcy. She had the idea we should all go to a party tomorrow.

Emma takes a deep breath and glared at her front door: I'm in.

Emma said her good byes and hung up. She needed to just get out, have fun and stop stressing. Why was Jay playing with her? Breaking her...

"You're going out with Craig?!" exclaims Manny sitting on Emma's bed the next night and felt the blondes forehead with her hand "You don't _feel _like you're burning up" she admits with a wierd look and Emma laughs putting her hand off her forehead.

"Its not a date or anything" she explains to Manny and huffs "I just need out, you know? Jay...he came over and he acted like he doesn't know why I'm so upset. Plus, Darcy is coming with us to the party" she told Manny who just shrugs.

"So? He wants you either way, I can tell" she said and Emma rolled her eyes not believing her. Manny snorts "He does!" she yells for Emma to just wave off the conversation.

"Help me pick something to wear this weekend" she told her and went to her closet.

Manny scoffs but nods getting up and choosing clothes for her. She knew she was upset about Jay and she'd never seen her friend so sad soo...if she wanted this than fine. But Craig still seemed off to her.

"If it makes you feel better, we can cast a spell on Jay if you wanna?" Manny offers, "Give him warts all over his face."

Emma, though still heart broken, giggled. That'd be a site.

Emma that weekend ended up wearing a black short mine strapped dress that was tight and popped her cleavage out a bit. So she was DESPERATELY trying to have fun, okay? Who cares! Don't judge her!

She crossed her arms "Maybe I shouldn't wear this" she told Darcy over the phone in front of the mirror, sizing over her image in it.

Darcy was on her phone putting her make up on "And why not? I've seen that dress on you Emma, you're wearing it" she confirms.

Emma huffs and stands in her bathroom to brush her hair.

Darcy applied lipstick to herself "Why you so glum these past few weeks Em?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" Emma says, "I'll meet you at the party okay?" she asks.

"Alright. Meet you by the front in a few minutes. Bye!" she hung up and Emma followed out after by hanging up and running downstairs, putting on her blach high heels and going out the door.

The party was just up the street at Sean Camerons house.

Emma went through the doorway with Darcy, blasted music from the speakers vibrated around.

Emma didn't feel like having her ear blown so went over to where drinks were being handed out. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around.

Darcy clapped her hands together, "Isn't this amazing? There's guys here that are from a FRAT house. Sean always has the best parties."

Emma rolled her eyes "how exciting" she said in sarcasm. Who cares about frat boys..

A figure came around them and Darcy smiled recognizing the guy "Craig!" she exclaims "You look different" she admits. He was wearing a nice black shirt and tight jeans with his hair a bit styled and a leather jacket.

He **did **look different, good different.

He smiled nodding and Darcy mouthed hot to Emma.

Emma snickers, not didn't have wit, or a smirk... Emma scoffed at herself, trying no to think about **him**

"I've been looking for you guys, sorry if I left you hanging so long." he said.

Emma shrugged, "We just got here." she admits.

He smiled, "Good. I was takin shots with Sean anyways. You guys want some?" with their nods, he smiled again and walked off.

"Uh ohh." sang Darcy to Emma raising an eyebrow, "He was with Sean? You think your ex said anything to him about you?"

Emma paused... remembering Craig once telling her there was something 'about her'. And what happened to his crush on Manny? Why suddenly her? And Manny DID say something was off about him.. maybe he knew her secret, oh god no.

Emma took off to the kitchen and hid behind a group of people as Craig JUST left and she went around, going to her one and only ex.

"Sean" she said, poking his shoulder.

He turned, a shocked expression on his face and his arm around a familiar redhead. Oh what's her name ? Ellie!

"Emma.." he drifts, completely in awe she was talking to him and took his arm off Ellie.

Emma avoided looking into his eyes too long, he had this pull on her she didn't think would work on her anymore...she wasn't a stupid young teenager and she had fallen inlove with someone but she was hurt, so she didn't want to test it.

Oh god. She just confessed to falling in love with Jay.

Her anger raised, grabbing Sean's arm, "Can we talk?" she pulled him into his guest room and he smirked, leaning against the door she closed behind him.

"This is familiar." he said, reminding her of there first time together.

Emma scoffed in disgust and he frowned to rolll his eyes.

"Alright Emma, what do you want?" he got down to business. Sean wasn't terrible, he just wasn't the one for her. She found that out the day he found out about her little secret... other than Manny, he was the only one who knew. It was a total mistake and he treated her like a scary creature.. he tried to come to terms with it but she knew she freaked him out sometimes.

"You haven't told..anyone about.." she drifted off, not wanting to say it but his face showed he had no clue what she was talking about and she groaned, "Sean! Did you tell _anyone _that I'm a witch?"

His face went serious, and Emma had to admit that was an improvement. Before, he would flinch if she or anyone said the word witch.

"No." he promised, looking sincere, "Emma, I wouldn't."

She softened, and nodded. Good. Maybe she was over reacting about Craig, probably looking for bad in him because Jay had shown her anybody could be out to hurt her.

She saddened, it was time to go.. she wasn't feeling this party.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Emma just nodded and bared a small smile, "thanks." she left with that, it was time to go home.

It was only10 pm.

Emma felt Craigs eyes on her and looked down playing with her hands. She wondered what Jay was doing right now. Wondered if he was even thinking of her too..

And he was.

He stood in his little apartment thinking about her and brooding like a sad man, standing infront of his window and staring off into the city with its lights on. He didn't know what to do, he's never had a relationship with a non vampire or a REAL relationship in general where a girl made him feel the way Emma did, and she was in _highschool_. Jay was stuck at 20 years old forever.. she was on the edge of being 17 soon.. she was still somewhat nieve..specailly to his past. She'd run if she knew more about him, wouldn't she?

Why was Emma so different? Was it because he didn't even have a beating heart yet STILL felt it doing things when around her? .. was he inlove with the little witch?

Dammit. That can't be good.


	8. Trouble

**Pocksuppet- Crap, I was re-doing one of my old OLD stories where the Degrassi characters did not sound like themselves and it was wierd I did put them in a school called Harvey high so I thought I'd change it for the better but I missed ONE TIME that they said it. lol if you're wondering what story I'm re-doing it's Bite me. **

Craig handed the girls both a drink and they smiled taking it and taking little sips as the awkward moment tried getting passed them.

"You wanna dance?" he said, turning to Emma with a questionable look and put a smile on, Emma was going to protest but Darcy pushed her into his arms. He gave a little chuckle "She's a feisty one" he jokes.

Emma laughed nervously when he wrapped arms around her and she started swaying with him to the music. Why'd this feel so wrong? "That's Darcy for you" she tried starting up a conversation. Meanwhile Darcy was looking for the bathroom and was stopped by some guy.

"Hey...where's the bathroom?" she asked and he smiled.

"All the way downstairs to your left" he answered and she nods going down the steps and slowed down. The guy that told her where to go smiled evily and went the way she did, closing the basement door behind him and locked it. The lights were dimmering and Darcy turned a corner with a scared look across her face, this didn't look like a place for a bathroom. A hand callopsed on her mouth and dragged her into a room. She tried to scream...

Manny was at her own house and checked the clock, it was now passed midnight, where the hell was Emma?

Manny leaned over her couch and picked up her cell to check her messages, none from Emma though. Manny promised Emma she'd NEVER talk to Sean again after what he did to her, but she felt the seer in her getting worried.

Something wasn't right.

As Manny went to dial Sean's number, she cringed, shutting her eyes tight and let a little cry out, holding her head and she saw flashes of Darcy screaming and Emma knocked out on the ground.

Manny gasped, opening her eyes and dialed Sean's number quick. She went to his party so hopefully he had seen her.

Sean: sup?

Manny: Hey, it's Manny.

Sean blinks: Manny Santos.. what do I owe this pleasure?

Manny: Is Emma around? I need to talk to her, it's an emergency.

Sean: Uh, I saw her a bit ago..did seem wierd. Is this a magic thing?

Manny: No shit head it's a danger kind of thing.

Sean: Still catty as ever Manny. Give me a second to find her.

Manny waited impatiently to hear Sean's voice again. You know, they were once all good friends before but she was like Emma too, **different**..so would of Sean ignored _he_r for a long time too if he ever found out what SHE was? Most importantly, Sean ignored Emma after they slept together, making her feel like nothing but a stupid girl when it was more than that and she knew Sean DID like Emma. . but it was the fact he made her feel like it was all about just getting into her pants when it was just the fact he caught her use her powers that made him ignore her until she faced him about it. At least he didn't tell anyone about it but he shouldn't of treated her like a freak and told her it wasn't just about sex. Boy did he ruin that relationship.

BACK AT THE PARTY...

Upstairs at the party, Emma got a little light headed and Craig gave a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asks Emma who just shakes her head no putting her hands to her stomach this time, she was feeling awful. Was what going on with her? "Come on" he took her hand safely guiding her downstairs...

Emma finally looked up when they reached the basement and she heard some wierd rattle chain noises and moved the hair out of her face "Oh my god" she stared ahead.

There was Darcy tied in chains attached to the baement wall and some people wearing cloaks and holding swords around her. Darcy was still alive with no scratches or anything but she looked like she was ready to pee her pants. Emma's eyes widen even more when she saw something else in the shadows...something in a cage who looked VERY hungry.

It was a werewolf, one that these 'cult members' seemed to have caught and were feeding, urging it to be bad. It tried to lounge at Darcy who screamed for her life but the music was too loud upstairs for anyone to notice. Emma whirled around to look at Craig who now wore a cloak and striked her to the ground and she groaned.

Meanwhile, Manny couldn't just not do anything. That vision scared her and she had to find Emma before she got hurt and she found herself at the Ravine. For some reason she didn't even mind if she found Lucas or even Spinner, mostly she was here for Jay but any help would be nice but not even Lucas was around and he loved the Ravine.

"Hey!" a voice said and she screamed, turning to Sean.

"You jerk!" she slapped his shoulder and he laughed a bit.

"Sorry." he admits and shrugs, "Got your text you were coming here so came to help. I couldn't find Emma anymore but what is wierd is I'm locked out of my own basement." he admitted.

Manny gave him a stranger look, "What's wierd is you left your own party."

Sean rolled his eyes, trying to hide something and Manny eyed him, reading his thoughts.

_'Why does she have to look at me like that? Come on, get your shit together Cameron..' his thought s read._

Manny didn't exactly understand his thoughts but let it go, at least she knew she could trust him and looked around the ravine, "Ok, we gotta find someone."

"Who?" he asked, clueless

Manny looks back at him to point forward, "Him." she pointed at the one and only Jay Hogart, leaning by a tree and talking to Spinner.

Manny charged over with Sean behind her for back up. Yeah he was strong but he wasn't vampire strong.. how cute of him to think though.

"Jay!" she hollars.

Jay ripped his eyes off of Spinner and towards her. What did Manny want from him? His eyes widen. Oh no. Emma. He quickly straightened up. It had to be bad if Manny was here looking for him of all people. Damn, Emma had him wrapped around her pretty little finger

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Back at the party..

Emma woke up hearing Darcy's constant screams and blinked a couple times to then try to fight the chains on her wrists. No use. Darc screamed louder and Emma was freaking out now too. There was no chance she was getting out of this with her hands tied.. maybe Manny had been right all along, she should embrace the witch in her and learn to cast spells with her mouth instead of always with her hands..

"It's metal darling" said Craig tauntinyl, with his cloaks hood over his head and looked at Emma who just glared at him. He smiled brushing his finger on her cheek and she moved her face from him, he turns to his cult friends "She's last"

"Last?" repeats Darcy "Last for what?!" she exclaims and they ignored her to start chanting, she looked to Emma, both sharing a scared look "Last for what?!" she was now screaming again for her life and the cage that locked up the giant werewolf, was slowly opening

Back at the ravine Manny told Jay about the whole Emma thing and that she had visions, and Sean even stared bluntly at her.

Wow.

"You got to help us find her" Manny begs and he nods, of course he would..

"Maybe it has to do with Lucas being gone too?" Spinner guessed behind them

Jay squinted his eyes, confused... how could that add up though? What would anyone want with those two?

"Where'd she go, you said something about a party?" Jay asks quickly, wanting to find her.

Sean spoke up, "At my house.." he told the stranger, "My basement was locked though, seemed wierd."

"Yeah" nods Manny "She went there with some guy named Craig" as the name of another guy with Emma was let out, Jay let out a growl and turned back to her with gold eyes, Sean even jumped bck and stared in horror.

GREAT another supernatural thing he didn't need to know about. God he couldn't run from this, could he ? And Manny was a seer?! Really?!

Manny turns to Sean, "Oh yeah, Jay's a vampire" she raised an eyebrow taunting him, "Gonna call him a freak too? Go ahead." she teased, hoping he would and Jay would maybe bite him or something.

Sean rolled his eyes at her. Ok so the first time he ever figured out the supernatural was real, he reacted crazy but wouldn't you? That was over a year ago! He grew up a lot.

"Get over your jealousy, you're the heartbreaker!" Manny said to Jay who's now mouth fell not knowing what she was talking about "Emma is missing! And no one knows where she was, so we need to pass the vampire issue" she looked to Sean and then to Jay "And the Craig issue."

"Fine" growled Jay.

"Okay" said Sean, eyeing Jay who glared and Spinner looked between them all.

"I'll find Jane, she's still looking for Lucas." Spinner said and then vanished.

"Come on!" Manny told the other two guys, racing back to Sean's house.

SEANS HOUSE..

"She's here" Jay said when entering the house of drunk people and high school students. Manny and Sean turned to him, Sean wondering how Jay would know that. "I can sense her" he told them with a slight grimace, and they slowly nod.

"That's not creepy." joked Manny

Sean looked around and pointed, "Basements that way."

Now Jay sensed more than Emma, he sensed a wolf too, maybe it was Lucas. His face vamped out and Sean pulled Manny behind him as if protecting her and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

Some people turned seeing Jay's transformed face and screamed. Some people crashed into another trying to run out. Some of the cult members ran up from the basement and knew what Jay was, running to take him on and threw out their swords to fight. Jay grabbed ones sword and passed it to Sean to make him held him as he cracked anothers neck.

Jay smashed his fist into ones face and Sean tackled one down easily since they were human. Manny ran for the basement door and cursed, it was locked "EMMA!" she yells banging on the door. Jay smashed his elbow into someones face from behind him and brought it back to punch someone right in the nose infront of him and the guy fell down hard.

Downstairs Emma was finally out of the chains when she strugged so hard as the werewolf was coming out of it's cage.

The cult members held Darcy tighter trying to get the wolf to eat her, they worshiped it or something. Either way they were crazy! Emma turned to knee Craig right in the groin, and she took his sword as another werewolf in another cage was being let go too.

Oh my god. Two of them?!

"I'll handle this" groaned Craig to his members and finally straightening up and Emma swung the sword at him and missed, getting it stuck in the ground and he took the chance to grab her throat and push her up against the wall, grabbing the sword back into his hands as he did so

Back upstairs Jay finally ran to Manny and busted open the basement door, running in with Manny and Sean.

"EMMA!" screamed Manny seeing Emma with Craig who held a sword up against her throat.

"HELP!" screamed Darcy, now right infront of the werewolf. Sean took one of the swords from a cult guy as Jay was beating the fuck out of another one on the way down when they tried to block him from going to Emma.

"Don't kill the wolves" growled Jay at Manny as he stormed passed her and Sean and went straight for Craig.

Manny's eyes widened. Was it Lucas?! "STOP!" she yelled and grabbed Sean's hand some slashing the sword into Lucas' wolf form.

It turned to them and both their eyes widened, seeing Lucas not in control of his wolf self.

Meanwhile, Jay ran straight to Emma and ripped Craig off her, the two each had a punch until Jay grabbed his throat lifting Craig easily off his feet, choking the human and Craig was also now tearing up and turned purple. 2 more seconds and he'd be dead. Darcy had ran to them and helped Emma up and Jay grits his teeth looking at Craig to then harshly swing him into a wall...he didn't like to kill humans..and he knew Emma would think that was wrong as well. Craig would be sorry though for touching HIS girl though. The guy landed with bumps and brusies, some blood pouring out of wounds.

Back with Manny, she saw Lucas' wolf growl at Sean and ready to pounce them and stopped as she jumped infront of Sean, "Lucas! It's US! Stop, PLEASE" she yelled, trying to get through to him and gasped when the other wolf went behind them and they both circled them like prey

She saw Lucas' eyes flash to normal though as he stared at her, and slowly, he went back to his human form and growled at the other wolf who went to attack these two as well and it backed down, understanding his language since also a wolf.

Manny turned, a bit shocked she got through to him and her heart was pounding as he walked over to her, a little hurt and bruised but she was glad he was okay other than that. Those cult freaks kidnapped him in the woods, starved him and now he guessed were trying to feed him humans.

"Hey there little red riding hood." Lucas teased, smirking down at Manny and she smiled softly, looking down and shaking her head.

He was quite the character.

She looked back up at him, feeling her heart skip a beat and teased back, "Hey there cheshire."

His smirk turned to a grin. Manny was one hell of a girl, gorgeous one at that.

Sean eyed the two and slowly turned, walking over to Emma and dragging himself over, "you okay?" he muttered, looking at the scene.

Emma and Jay stood together and caught their breaths. Darcy panted hard "Oh my god" she said "I just keep getting into drama with monsters" she cried "thankyou,, thank you so much" as she was talking Jay stared at Emma and she finally caught his eye

The two shared a moment til Darcy ruined it and threw herself on him again and Emma resisted rolling her eyes, looking away.

"Lets get out of here." sighs Manny.

"Uh, I need clothes." coughed Lucas, standing next to her and she glanced over to then blush and looked away. Hm. Not bad at all. She blushed some more and bent down, grabbing a dead cult members cloak and threw it at him.

He chuckled, watching her as he slid it on.

It was finally over.

Emma wore her comfy grey pants and a white tank top. She slid into bed and turned to lie on her stomach getting comfortable in her blankets and hugging her pillow. It was good to be home and safe...but not good to be lonely. But she could feel him.. he was around.

"I know your here" she mumbles from her pillow in the dark room, the view went near the window where Jay stood inside her room, watching over her, just incase.

Jay straightened up, his heart jumped. He didn't know she realised he was there. He was just watching her sleep...like every night. He had to make sure she was okay. "Why won't you talk to me?" he blurts out.

Emma snickers, her back still to him laying in her bed "Guess" was all she says.

Jay huffs going closer to the bed "Why do you hate me?" he snaps, first he hates being played with, he hates being confused over a teenage girl and now he hates that she's mad at him and hates the fact she doesn't understand he did everything he did thinking it was best for HER.

"**Why** are you here?" she finally turns and sits up on her bed, glaring madly at him and her heart turning painfully in her chest.


	9. The Way It's Suppose To Be

Jay opened his mouth, closed it...thought about it and finally answered, "I'm watching your back" he wanted her safe so that was true, no lie. But he was also here just **to see her**, what? He was in love alright?

"Don't you mean my neck?" she taunts bitterly and glared, he swallowed hard while glaring back. That hit him hard...good, now he knew what hurt wa like. Emma got out of bed and went to her dresser getting the bottle of water on top of it.

Jay followed her over there "I'd never hurt you and you know that" he confirms with a stern look and Emma turns, he stared down at the blonde goddess who put hands out shrugging.

"Do I?" she asks, her eyes were already tearing up. Emma shook her head "Cause it's a little too late to be saying that when it's already been done. But don't worry. I moved on" as she said that he cringed. She went around him "To the living..." she taunts again.

Jay's heart fell and twisted painfully, and he grabbed her to turn her to him "And look where it got you" he snapped back, referring to Craig and Emma's mouth fell. He actually just said that?! Even Jay was a little surprised about his out burst but if this is the way Emma wanted it? So be it.

"Do you know how bad I felt when you just left me alone?!" she exclaims, her tears now showing and he softens. He felt so horrible. Damn, he was no good for her..

"I'm a vampire Emma" he said and she saddens, "I'm suppose to stay away from humans, away from _you_. Espashally you.. if anything happened to you-"

"So that makes you so scared to be with _me_?" she says quietly and his blue eyes fell into her brown ones, sinking deeper and deeper...

Jay let out a sigh of sadness. He rested his forehead on hers, slipping his hands in with hers "This could get out of control" he says softly, ready to kiss her as he lift her chin

Emma closed her eyes with him, "Isn't that the way it's suppose to be?" she whispered against his lips and he softly pressed his on hers and it grew passionate, kissing until she was breathless, but he could keep going and she giggled a little at that, tossing her head back and letting him kiss around her chest and neck as she fell back on the bed.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tighter and tighter, nuzzling his nose into the gap of her neck and shoulder.

From far off an old enemy of Jay's that was a girl watched the two in Emma's household. Jay's girl was a pretty little thing, noticed the stranger. She had a body of a goddess and hair of the sunlight. The stranger girl smirks and her eyes flashed gold, she turned and saw the full moon, hollowing to it. This was just the beginning.

_**if I was beautiful like you**_

_**oh the things i would do**_

_**those nice of blast**_

_**will be calling out murder**_

_**and i'd laugh**_

_**getting away with it too**_

_**if i was beautiful like you**_

_**i would walk throught the rain**_

_**with the raindrops**_

_**but that will never be**_

_**no that will never be**_

_**cause im not beautiful like you**_

_**im beautiful like me**_


	10. Witchcraft

"Emmaa.." sang her mothers voice.

Emma woke up and then her eyes widened, looking over her shoulder at Jay sturring from her mother's wake up call.

Damn it she was 17 years old now, she could wake herself up! BESIDES it was summer!

"Emma." Spike said a bit more annoyed and opened her door just as Emma wrapped a blanket around herself.

Oh god. Here it comes, the shame of having not just a guy in her bed, but a vampire!

"It's lunch, come on." Spike declared and turned, leaving.

Emma gave a wierd look and turned her head to see Jay gone. When Spike closed the door behind her, Jay hid behind it and smirked a bit.

Emma let out a breath of relief, "And I thought summer time meant it'd be _easier _hiding you." she teased

He chuckled, wearing clothes now again but didn't mind Emma **not**, and he leaned happily over her to place a kiss on her lips.

"I got to go anyways."

"Why?" Emma pouted, looking into his eyes.

"Friends are in town." he simply said, shrugging his left shoulder and standing up straight.

Emma nodded, guess it was fair..she had him all summer. And no it was beaches and swimming but that didn't matter to her, she could do that with Manny and friends.. the night she belonged to and with Jay.

Jay ran a hand through his hair as he muttered, "You and Manny doing that _thing _today?"

Emma frowned. It was Sunday.. this meant, no not go to church, infact the completely oppsite..study more witch craft. Over the summer, Emma was learning more with Manny. Hey.. after being tied up and almost getting killed, she had to embrace it a little more.

"Why do you get all wierd when you know I am?" Emma asked, tilting her head curiously and still frowning, "I'm a witch, Jay. You're avampire. Just because our kinds hate another over some story legend doesn't mean we do."

"You think it's fake?" Jay asked her, raising an eyebrow and eyeing her as she huffed and shrugged.

Maybe she couldn't be sure but still, why did that have to effect her and him?

"I'll see you by the end of the week." he assured, changing the subject and went to her window

"The sun." Emma stated.

"I got 30 seconds til I burn.. your sewers right below and I can take the tunnel to where I need to go" he explained.

Emma mouthed an 'oh..' and slowly let her eyes drift down to her hands on her lap.

Jay sighed and walked back over, lifting her chin and making her look at him, "Be safe, alright?"

She passed a small smile but meant it and he nodded, leaning up and kissed her forehead before he turned, and then disapeered but her window was now open, softly blowing in the warm summer air.

"So!" Manny said, clapping her hands together and now sitting on a log with Emma beside her. They sat on the beach and the sun was going down.

"This is really frog legs?" Emma asked, lifting a jar by the fire they stared on the beach and the ocean waves came crashing from behind them.

Manny giggled, "Toad..but close enough."

"Can't believe we're doing this. This is **not **the simple stuff we do." Emma said, and remembered Jay telling her to be safe.

Manny waved her off, "All we're doing is trying to contact someone from the Dead."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling. Was that not freaky to Manny like it was her?

"Lets do this before my mom notices I'm gone." Manny declared, "She's been extra moody latly."

Emma took a deep breath and emptied the jar of toad legs and some sand into the fire.

"Ok." Emma said, closing her eyes and completely let herself relax.

Manny did the same thing after shifting a little and laid her hands on her knees.

"I invoke thee dead, to speak to us. Tell us, who is with us.. who hears us calling?" chants Manny.

Emma repeated, "I invoke thee dead, to speak to us.."

After a few chants, the waves of the ocean started crashing down harder, and the two opened their eyes slowly..then, soft thunder was heard far off in the sky.

_**'WOAF!'**_

A roar of a snarl was heard and Emma screamed, shutting her eyes tight as Manny did too, staring wide eyed at the creature who stepped into the middle of them before transforming into Lucas.

Lucas bent over laughing as the girls calmed down, seeing it was him.

"Lucas you jerk!" Emma yelled at him.

Has she gotten to know him a little more over the summer ?Sure, not like Manny though..those two had tons in common and Emma couldn't see the thrill of hanging out with such a jerk of a goof head but she did respect the fact that all summer, since the time his wolf almost killed her and Darcy, he had been working on controlling his animal side and it was working.

"You ruined our spell, Lucas!" Manny shouted too, kicking sand angrily as he laughed and aw'd, swinging an arm over her shoulder as she dumped a pale of water on the fire, putting it out.

"Aw, babe, I was just trying to lighten the mood. You girls take this too seriously." he teased, looking down at her amusingly

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's not some hobby, we are **actual** witches and we need to learn this stuff."

"Learn to bring up the dead?" taunts Lucas, raising an eyebrow at her, "Now tell me.. how mad you think Jay would get if I told him what his little girl friend was up to?"

Emma got nervous. Okay. That was true... maybe this spelll was too dark.

"It was my idea." Manny grumbled, throwing his arm off her and he sorta frowned. She went on while bending down to pick up the empty jars, "Guess we really had to use frog legs."

Emma smiled a little and shrugged. Probably. But Lucas did have a point, "Why did you wana speak to someone dead?"

"My grand mother died the other week. My moms been asking crazy since it's happened and she actually called me a witch the other night..said I was like my grandma." Manny explained and shrugged, "Maybe I'm curious if my mom actually does know I'm a witch."

"I'm almost positive mine doesn't know." Emma insists.

"Walk me home?" Manny asked Lucas as Emma waved goodbye to them.

"Don't I always?" he asked, annoyed like but was just teasing, walking along with her.

Emma followed the path back to her house, but on her way walking through the woods..she swore she heard something around her.

"Light.'' she said, lifting her hand up in a wave position and light came out of her hand like magic. Well...it was magic.

The woods lit up and it seemed clear, so Emma put her hand down and it went dark again, and she walked the rest of the way home

Meanwhile, on the beach, Manny straddled on top of Lucas on top of the sand and he groaned, pulling away from her kiss.

"When we gonna tell em?" he asked.

Manny panted and sighed, her heart racing. Her and Lucas had been fooling around all summer.. she knew a relationship with a werewolf was trouble..but she just felt such a pull towards him, complete attraction, everlasting want.

"Who cares, they don't need to know." she insists as he untied her top, revealing her black lace bra and he ran his hands up her toned, tanned beautiful stomach as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

He sat up, holding her to him and kissed around her neck, "But I wanna show you off." he said against her neck.

She smiled sexily, and cupped his face to pull him away from her neck and to her face, kissing him.

"Fine, next time we'll tell them." she insisted and he nodded, smirking devilishly and she grinned back, kissing again and their tounges teased another.

Meanwhile, before Emma stepped inside her house, she swore she heard something again and stayed on her porch, looking around.

Beyond the bushes.. something, _someone,_ watched her.


	11. I'll Be Nice

Manny and Emma actually went to the ravine the next night, and they danced together as music blasted around them and people danced to the house music of Skrillex.

Spinner was even dancing with them with his girlfriend, Jane, but she had just left for something to drink and he playfully danced with Emma and Manny, twirling both girls around.

The two girls laughed when he swung them again, making them bump into another and something caught Manny's eye and nodded to it while speaking to Emma over the music

"Look who it is." Manny eyed Sean away from the dance area, talking to some guys.

Emma glanced over and raised her eyebrows, "wow.. he hasn't been around all summer." she kept on dancing but Manny found it kind of..sad.

"Word it he's dealing drugs."

"Manny, lets just have fun tonight." begged Emma, making her dance.

"Does he have a new girl friend?" Manny asked Emma who huffed and stopped dancing, putting her focus on Manny's focus.

"Yeah." Emma said, nodding and watching the brunette with Sean, "That's Ashley, she's new in town.. I bumped into him at the diner before..he doesn't shut up about her-"

"Hey ladies." greets Lucas, cutting in.

Manny snickered, looking at Emma, "Drug dealer finds love? Doubt it." she glared at Ashley, "Shes probably in it for the drugs."

"Hey Lucas." Emma greeted, finally paying him some attention and Manny snapped out of it and smiled to him.

"Hi."

"Hi." he teased Manny back who smiled to wide she had dimples and she slowly slid her hands up to his shoulders.

"Em... I am... dating Lucas." she finally revealed and he licked his lips nervously, both watching Emma for a reaction.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not even the seer and I saw that coming." she taunts and walked off.

"hey!" Manny exclaims, mouth dropping and turned to Lucas, "She KNEW?!"

"Maybe our tensions to powerful to hide." he said cheekily, grabbing her chin and she kissed him back but laughed too.

"Yea thats it." she teased sarcastically and grabbed his hand, pulling him to follow her follow Emma.

They found Emma by the drinks with Jane and Sean happened to be there too with his new girlfriend.

Manny caught his eye and held Lucas' hand, "Hey Sean." she greets.

"It's been a while." Emma jumped in and nodded to Ashley, "I'm Emma."

Ashley smiled rather widely back, wrapping her arm around Sean's waist, "Hi Emma."

"I'm Manny."

Ashley just nodded merely and looked back to Emma. Manny frowned and narrowed her eyes.. bitch.

For the rest of night, Emma got to know Ashley, Sean **was **infact dealing weed that Spinner and Jane happily took from him..and Manny made out with Lucas, then it was home time.

The next day, Emma was feeling a bit..lonely. She missed Jay and he still hadn't even called.

Jay Hogart; always making her want more.

She watched her baby brother that day and night, to keep her mind off it, and the next night she decided she needed a girls night.

"I met him at the grocery store." laughed Ashley, sitting in her pajamas with Manny, Emma and Darcy.

Darcy mouthed 'wierdo' to Manny who smirked and enjoyed the insult.

"Cute." Was all Emma could really so and also giggled, "He's...a keeper." she insisted.

"Yeah he said you guys dated.." Ashley nodded and then tilted her head at Emma, "Are you dating anyone else now?"

"Yeah." Emma beamed.

Manny and Darcy shared a look, smiling at their love struck friend.

"Who is it?"

Emma then frowned and looked down, "W-well, you probably wouldn't know him."

"Try me." Ashley insisted.

Emma opened, and closed her mouth. Should she talk about him to strangers? Ugh, whatever.

"Jay."

"Not many Jay's in town...haven't met him." Ashley declared.

Emma nodded, thought that would be the outcome. Dammit.

"Hes a college boy!" Manny insisted, trying to excuse it.

The three hid their smiles away from Ashley, picturing Jay Hogart as a frat boy. That'd be the day.

"Well, I'm sure he's great." Ashley declared, whipping her hair over her shoulder, "Lucky us, boys who are keepers."

Manny scowled, knowing Ashley knew she was with Lucas so why wasn't she adding her in too?

Emma's eyes widened, seeing Manny magically lifting the cup of water near Ashley, probably to drop on her and she used her powers to fight it back and gave Manny a warning look.

Emma grabbed Manny's arm and dragged her to the kitchen to be alone.

"Alright coo coo banana's I get it!" Manny exclaimed.

Emma huffed and let go, "Manny nobody can find out about our powers!"

"Relax, it was spilt milk...literally."

"Why don't you like her?" Emma asked, shrugging and not seeing the problem.

"It's her that doesn't like me!"

Emma crossed her arms and gave her a look.

Manny stomped her foot and crossed her arms too, "Fine, I'll be nice."

They went back to watch a movie, and the girls fell asleep to it. The next day, when they said their goodbyes, Manny stuck around to practice more magic with Emma.

As they sat indian style together on Emma's living room floor, Emma lit candles and Manny clicked her tounge.

"Do you think Sean REALLY likes her?" Manny asked.

Emma lit a match and let it burn out as she stared bluntly as Manny and then put it down, "Manny, do you like Sean?" she asked.

Manny choked on her ways, "W-what? God no! NO! How could you think that? Its Sean."

Emma raised an eyebrow and sarcastically nodded like she believed her.

Manny scoffed, "I have Lucas! He's everything I want."

"They are kinda alike." shrugged Emma, "Both bad boys... muscular.. but you have a past with Sean..a close friendship"

"and I share secrets with Lucas! Deep ones! And we protect another. I want Lucas!" Manny snickered and looked at Emma like she couldn't believe she was saying this.

Emma lifted her hands in fright when the candles suddenly lit themselves by Manny's anger.

"Ok..." drifts Emma.

Manny breathed heavily, trying to calm down and then groaned, putting her head into her hands.

That looked like a yes.


End file.
